malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
References in Other Media
Malcolm in the Middle has been referenced to and parodied in unrelated forms of media. TV Shows Arrested Development In the episode "Mr. F", Micheal and Rita went on a tour bus, and interrupted the filming of a generic Malcolm in the Middle episode, while Frankie Muniz was filming a scene. Frankie Muniz sarcastically yelled to them, "That's okay. Showing you how we make the show is more important than actually making the show." Breaking Bad In a joke alternate ending to the series finale of Breaking Bad, features the series crossing over to Malcolm in the Middle, also featuring the character Bryan Cranston as a main character. In this ending, it turns out that the whole thing was just a dream that Hal was having. Hal wakes up, screaming, waking up Lois and he explains to her what was happened in his dream, much to Lois' confusion. He described Tuco's uncle as "A guy who never talked but used a bell a lot", Jesse as a "Manchild who looked like he was wearing his older brother's clothes and used 'the b-word' a lot". Lois calms him down and tells him to go back to sleep. When he does, the screen pans over to Walter's hat, lying down on the chair next to them as the finishing line "Life is unfair" from the Malcolm in the Middle theme song plays, while the screen fades to black. Family Guy In the episode "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", The Griffins go to Asiantown and Peter assumes that every Asian person in the world is Jackie Chan. When they come across the real Jackie Chan, he assumes that their family is a bunch of Caucasian actors. He recognizes Meg as "Malcolm in the Middle", possibly referencing to Malcolm's actor Frankie Muniz. In the episode "I Take Thee Quagmire", Brian was seen watching Malcolm in the Middle, but what was shown, wasn't a real episode. It depicted Lois screaming in anger at Hal, Malcolm, Dewey, and Reese. She was complaining about all the work she had to do and claimed that she was going on strike. The rest of the family seemed very exhausted and proved to be suffering but they didn't say anything to her. While she was yelling at them, Hal casually walked over to the refrigerator, ripped off the freezer door and slammed Lois in the back of the head with it, knocking her unconscious. He then quoted "Kids, we're free. We're finally free." and the four of them held hands and they happily walked outside into the sunset. Hal was being voiced by his original actor, Bryan Cranston in this episode. In the episode "Brian's Got a Brand New Bag", Brian talks about child actors still trying to play their roles as child characters, even after getting too old to look the part. Brian says that Malcolm in the Middle is now on it's 15th season, cueing a cutaway gag to an elderly Frankiw Muniz, playing the role of Malcolm. MAD TV One episode of the show was called "Malcolm in the Middle Earth" which was a parody on Malcolm in the Middle and Lord of the Rings. The episode featured Malcolm finding a prize in his cereal box which was the One Ring. When he got in, Dewey was obsessed with having it and was being portrayed as Gollum. However, Reese fought with him over the ring, wanting it for himself. At school, Malcolm was supposed to do a project for the science project. Over the hourse of the episode, references to Malcolm in the Middle included a parody of Stevie called "Treevie" who was a tree in a wheelchair who had to take a deep breath and talk very slowly, just like Stevie and Malcolm mentioning Francis being sent to military school, which in this episode was "Mordor Military School". The Cleveland Show In the episode "Menace II Secret Society", a song sung by Kenny West, Junior, Wheelchair Boy, German Girl, and Gary called "Ta-ra-ra Ay!" included a lyric, saying "Put my Malcolm in your middle." In the episode "Brownsized", Rallo and Junior watch Breaking Bad. Both of them address Walter White as "Malcolm's dad", when talking about him. This is a reference to Walter White and Hal Wilkerson both being played by Bryan Cranston. The Disaster Artist Greg Sestero meets Bryan Cranston in a coffee shop, excited to meet his admired celebrity idol. Cranston says they're going to be filming an episode of Malcolm in the Middle, where the boys get lost in the forest and Hal and Lois have to go after them to find them. He then says they need someone to play a lumberjack character and with his beard, he'll be perfect for the job. Tommy forced Greg to shave his beard for The Room, compromising his role on Malcolm in the Middle. In reality, there was no Malcolm in the Middle episode, with the plot described here, making it only existent in the The Disaster Artist universe. A fan theory suggests that The Disaster Artist, still connects with real life and the reason we have no MITM episode with that description is because the episode had to be scrapped, due to the inconvenient lacking of Greg's lumberjack character. Category:Malcolm in the Middle